Twi don't care
by discovered-soul7
Summary: 2018: Ten years have passed since the 'Twilight' fad, and it is now a forgotten book, lying on dusty shelves. At this time, a 22 year old moves to Forks to restart her life. She is astonished to find that Twilight isn't as dead as she thought...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

...In that one second of deliberation, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted. Did I want him to save me? I immediately pushed away the dirty thought. My selfish being ached for it of course, but I knew I did not deserve that. Did I want to die? I wasn't sure. I just wanted to escape this morose life before I did more wrong. I hoped the unforgiving rocks below would make my decision for me. Was I being an idiotic drama queen? I supposed that was what it would look like. Nobody would understand that I really had no choice. Nobody would understand that I was already gone. I was just a body, a walking, talking, functioning thing. Not human. But what could I do? Now that I knew for sure, my life was going to be incensed with that one glimpse. I'd never live with myself for doing anything from then on. It was so much better to love a fictional character, than to face real life.

Was I insane? I sincerely hoped so. Then, maybe, if I survived, they would put me in an asylum. Far from here, from home, from Forks, and from people I knew. I wondered, and yes, it was a very clichéd thought but I still wondered. Do crazy people think they're crazy?

I thought of my family. Aah, the untouched subject. I knew I'd hurt them when I'd left, and even though it was the right thing to do. Even if they deserved it, for me not to ruin their life any longer, it still hurt to hurt them. I'd thought of that plan for years. Since the first time I considered it, since that girl of twelve. I knew that I could not live forever caged in my parents home. If I was to hurt them in the process, like I undoubtedly would, I would have to. Even if I had to promise them something false, exactly what I had had to do, I would, and did do it. I promised them to come home soon, yes, I did, but the promise was broken before it was made. The promise was broken ten years ago, when I first put down that book. A book, or rather, a series, which had altered my way of thinking. Altered my way of life. Altered my view of the world. Altered me.

Twilight.

I took a deep breath... and then I jumped.


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

Is Stephanie Meyer insane? Mental even? I don't know what she was thinking when she wrote the books, but I doubt she'd ever been to Forks in person. Only twenty minutes had passed since I left the airport and I was already dying to get rid of this turtleneck I'd thought I'd need. Even though it was foolish to set too much in store via the books, the last thing she could do was get the weather right. Where was the rain? Where were the clouds? Where I ask!

I grumbled to myself like this as I pulled my luggage out of the trunk. I set it on the side of the road and returned to pay the driver.  
"Thanks love," she said as I gave her the money, "good luck." She then drove off.  
"For what?" I asked at the road the taxi had just occupied. Then I continued to grumble and made my way up the path.

I dumped the suitcases on the porch and rummaged in my breast pocket for the keys. A habit I had maintained from high school. Phone and keys in there, wallet in right jeans pocket, whatever else I had, wherever else I had. I finally found them and inserted the key in the lock. It gave a satisfying click, and then the door opened.

The first thing that hit me was the overpowering scent of lilac. Ew. I'd thought I was rid of that nauseating fragrance. It was an overdose of air freshener, but it made the house smell like a dead flower field. The last occupant of home, probably. After my nose burn reduced, I noticed that there was no alarm system. Figures, I hadn't really expected one. The next thing I noticed, was that whoever designed this house was an outright idiot.

Outside, it seemed innocent enough. Custard yellow bricks with green windows sills and door, oddly, it matched. Through the window you could see beige curtains. They didn't match. A little green bird house shaped letterbox stood next to the driveway, with the number '7' painted in gold. It was nice though, cosy looking. Maybe change the curtains, but still better than I expected for the small price.

Inside, however, the walls were maroon. The wooden floor was covered in green carpet, on which was a tiny coffee table encircled by an orange sofa and two pink chairs. Two purple doors led from the room. I stared at the room, and literally dropped my keys. This architect needed a lesson on colour co-ordination.

I inwardly thanked myself that I didn't pay for the furniture, and continued to explore. The first door led to a kitchen. Good, at least they got the rooms' right, or some of them, anyway. It already had a fridge, a microwave and a dishwasher (three things that hadn't crossed my mind). That was a plus. The minus was that the dining room –or more adequately named, dining _area_) had been crammed with a table far too big for one small person like me. Stupid owners must have had a lot of family.

The bathroom was clean. Had a bathtub with a shower head and a sink too close to a toilet (who keeps a toilet in the bathroom anyway?) for my liking, but I'd live with that. It could have been worse.

I saw worse in the next room. I gasped upon seeing the first. There were three bunk beds jammed into the space. How many kids did these guys have? I knew I had to move them, and it looked like heavy work. I quickly escaped to the laundry, where I found another sink, a washer, a dryer (damn. Now I'd have to learn how to use that too) and... not surprisingly... a forgotten pair of underwear.

The last bedroom was, to my relief, the largest room. There was a cupboard, large enough for my measly set of clothes and a queen sized bed, covered in red bed sheets. Three paintings hung on the wall, of red flowers in vases. I took one look at the bed sheets, then ripped them off and threw them –along with the pillow cases- in the nearest bin. I would **not** be sleeping the same place where _six_ children may have been... enough said.

After that, I collapsed on the living room sofa. The place needed a little work, but it was a good first home. More than enough space for one girl let alone six kids and two adults from the look of it. I then emptied my suitcases and put away my stuff. Clothes go here, toiletries there, daily items here, utensils there. I realised with a pang that I had only packed a single sized bed mattress. I decided, then and there, to make a shopping list.

Months of planning aided me once again. After I made he list –adding something strong enough to ward off the smell that made me gag- I ran to the garage to see my new car, already parked by someone who had come before I did. It wasn't anything big, and I just flattered myself by knowing the difference between a Mitsubishi and a Holden, which probably wasn't even popular here. Anything beyond that, you'd need my best friend/engineer and... Oops. Wrong track.

It was too late. I'd finally let a memory break through to the surface. I pushed back the mental image of him, with brownie-orange hair framing his narrow pale face, smirking and talking or just being the immature fool he was. I shook my head. There went the buzz to ride my new car. Oh well. I hopped in and put the keys in the ignition, and then I pressed the button with an arrow curving over the car from the boot. There was a mechanical whir, and the roof above me slowly retreated to the back. I laughed, turned the radio on to whatever sounded good, and was on my way.


	3. Chapter 2: 'Old Classic' Memories

**Chapter 2: 'Old Classic' Memories**

I was really disappointed when the clouds covered the sun, and even more so when the 'inevitable' rain made a roof necessary. I was ok though, because I found one radio station that played songs from my childhood. I remembered singing along to the songs, and dancing when I thought no one was watching. Those were the _safe_ memories. I guess old habits die hard, and I started singing again. Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, unlikely favourites. When Taylor Swift came on, I smiled. They still played her songs after they realised she lip-synced half of them in 2014? I remembered the crowds of angry fans that were in denial, even until today. In between songs, the radio station continuously reminded us that we were listening to "JUST FM with Eli & Eleanor Eaton's." The name was familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place where. Then 'Pokerface' came on and all train of thought was lost while I practically shouted the song aloud. I was really lost in my music world, and suddenly realised that I was well past my destination, almost to La Push. I shrugged and smiled. It just meant another half an hour of songs while I went back. At that moment, one of the classic favourites came on –"Hush Hush." I couldn't help but crank my voice up a notch to a volume I didn't know possible. It wasn't as if anyone could hear me, right?

'First I was afraid... I was petrified!' I sang, pretending to hold the wheel in terror. 'Kept thinking I would never live without you by my side' I gestured the empty seat beside me, my stomach clenching in the anticipation for my favourite part. 'But I spent oh-so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong' my voice and chest raised, preparing itself, 'I learnt how to carry on..." And I let it out.

'Aaaaaagh-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-aaaaaaagh'

At that volume, I was quite surprised nobody heard me, but I wasn't in Australia anymore, and I was on a deserted part of Forks, on a lonely road in the middle of the day. Nobody would be out, it was still raining. I didn't care anyway if they did, I was enjoying myself too much. I reached Thriftway too soon, after shouting myself hoarse through "So What!" and giggling myself silly through "LoveGame." Another _safe_ memory moment, me and my friend dancing raunchily to it (fully clothed mind you!)

The rain was still pouring when I got out, and I'd expected the sun to stay so I'd not thought to bring my favourite rainbow umbrella. There was a point in my life that I liked rain. Worshipped it in fact. Then I learnt that dancing in it was not worth it once it stopped and you found yourself all wet and cold.

Shopping was easy here. The place was **huge**, big enough to pass as a mega centre back in Sydney. I really wanted to pay Meyer a visit and drag her here and see how different everything was from what she wrote. Thankfully, each aisle had a sign, so I found items quickly. I found a couple of scented candles made to fill the entire room with the smell of choice, Cookies 'N' Cream & Vanilla for me. I disliked floral scents, and took a few, adding them to the pathetic trolley. It really had nothing in there. I was a girl of needs, and wants were long gone for me. I added a few art supplies, just to make lonely, boring days more bearable, and the cart more presentable.

I was walking to a cash register when I caught sight of a bookstand. It was probably very childish, but I sort of dropped the leaflet I was blankly examining and clapped my hands, saying "Ooh!" I adored books. There were three stands, one for modern books, one for classics, and one for _really_ old classics. I took a few modern, including a mystery/murder story called "Seductive Gun ladies" and I smiled at old favourites, such as "Artemis Fowl" by Eoin Colfer and "Harry Potter." No author introduction needed there.

Then I went to old, _old_ classics. "Little Women" was put in without a second thought. I loved the dear book, and I'd left my copy back in Australia. A few Austen's made it's way to the trolley, and some I hadn't heard of, but looked interesting. I was moving on when a final book caught my eye.

Wuthering Heights.

Aah. Lest come those diminishing reminders of a past which batter my soul and cannot let me rest but to delve into the first moment I uncovered the truth.

I realised I was gasping and holding my handles so tightly my knuckles were white. Nobody was around, so I went unnoticed. I walked on, as if nothing had happened, and silently slipped in Wuthering Heights.

Later, I was in my car, singing Michael Jackson songs when I felt something. I couldn't place what it was. Happiness? Anger? Sadness? I couldn't recognise it, so I simple continued my careless and possibly tuneless screaming.

When I reached the house again, it was getting late. I packed all the stuff away, resolving to buy the clock I'd forgotten, and glanced at my mobile's clock instead. 8:43 pm. I decided to read until 9, then sleep, for although I wasn't jetlagged, I was a bit tired. At once, I departed to a lonely London street under a back night sky with a red robe clad stranger – and a gun.

Some way through, at around midnight, I heard something. I also caught a glimpse of something flash past my window, but I shrugged it off, marked my book, and turned the light off.


	4. Chapter 3: In The Flesh

**Chapter 3: In The Flesh**

I woke up at my usual time, 5:45am, and cursed my phone for once again, not going off. Even if I didn't need it, I'd rather have something that worked. I drowsily made my way to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair had loose strands hanging out all over the place. I mechanically re-did it in a low ponytail, all the while feeling the same feeling from before. Was it... being watched? I looked out the window, deliberately clouded to allow bathroom privacy. I saw nothing, but I thought I saw two golden dots. Maybe I was seeing things.

After a bowl of Weet-bix (thank god they sell them here) and a few minutes of mindless sitting on the sofa, I decided to go out. It was a Sunday here, a day usually reserved for a trip to the gym, a little badminton and with family and reading, then settling for the usual Sunday Night movie at nine. I didn't have a TV yet, my friends and family weren't here, and I had yet to gain membership at the newly built gym. I guess I'd better do it now.

Fork's Fitness Club was OK, better than I expected. The place had developed more since the small town Meyer described. Probably hoards of fans coming over helped Tourism funds. The gym itself was no bigger than an Olympic Swimming pool, but well stocked. I applied for membership, and received my card straight away. No waiting period? Sweet. I hadn't brought my iPod, not expecting this, and I was definitely not in the right clothing for it, so I drove back home to get prepared.

The receptionist asked me if I wanted a Personal Trainer. I smiled. No. She made me fill out a form for permanent membership. Apparently this was a trial. Oh well, it wasn't like there was any other gym around here to compare with. There was only four other people in the gym, one on a treadmill, the other three doing aerobics. I chose a treadmill and started walking at a steady pace. I'd brought a book too, because my iPod was out of charge. I placed it on the display board and cranked up the speed a bit, then more, and then more. I had a habit of starting low and then exhausting myself by the end. I wasn't in the mood for it today, so I started leg weights instead. 10 minutes into that and I was bored again.

Just then, a woman walked up to me. 'Are you having trouble with that?' she asked. I stared at her. She looked vaguely familiar. "I'm fine. I was just stopping... have I seen you somewhere?" I scrutinized her brown curls and heavily lidded eyes. Then it struck me. 'Jessica!?' I was shocked. 'Are you another Twilight hopeful?' she asked, defensive. 'No,' I replied. Definitely not. 'I've just read the books, and you're name tag.' I was still in shock. So there was a girl called Jessica in real life, who looked almost exactly as described. Coincidence, right? Jessica laughed, pulling me out of my reverie.  
'Oh right. Name tag, ha. I thought you were one of those...' Jessica looked around and tried to find the right word, '"Twi-hards" I think that's what they call them. Come to Forks looking for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. They always leave, disappointed. They all left ages ago...' she ended wistfully. I wondered if she was pulling my leg.

'There is a real Edward and Bella? And Mike? And Angela? And Jacob?' I continued. 'Yeah, but they all dispersed now. Angela is some big journalist in Los Angeles. Mike... Mike and I didn't really fit. He got married and left, and now owns a club in Seattle, called "Club Gravity" As for Jacob, he disappeared right along with the Cullen's, and if he was a werewolf, or if that was some fluff made by Stephanie, no one knows. I expect it means that they really were all vampires, they fit the description perfectly, but we can't know for sure either. It seems pretty silly not to have realised it, but they left _long_ before Twilight was even heard of here –still a slow moving place then. Now there are all these new buildings, facilities, more people. Meyer should right a sequel. "Twilight: Ten years on" Mind you, we've searched everywhere for the meadow, the mansion, the clearing. Nothing. The only trace of the Cullen's now is our memory. There aren't even any files in the hospital for Carlisle'

I sat there, letting it sink in, but still finding it hard to believe her. 'Wouldn't people know but? Search Volterra? And be scared of pale people?' Jessica smirked. 'Nobody believes us. They think we just look alike, and we're lying to get famous or something. But now that Twilight is _last decades_ story, nobody cares in any case...' Jessica trailed on. I had a feeling she enjoyed the public interest more than she let on. I let her talk, instead wondering if what she said was true. It was foolish to believe her. She could be a look-alike who changed her name. Or Meyer might have based her story on real characters. But they both seemed unlikely, and here was a Jessica Stanley, in the flesh, so other characters should exist too. I decided to just let her go on, until I had enough information to deem her story 'poppycock'

'Isn't anybody else still here?' Lets see if she gets stuck on the first hurdle. 'Oh yeah. Charlie still lives in his old shack. Billy is still down in La Push. He was really angry for months after he found out there was something like Twilight. We can only guess that it was because the "secret" was found out, if it was true. The rest still live in La Push too, except Leah who left for college. Sam married and settled in Florida with Emily. Eric Yorkie is a gym coach at the school –still has skin problems. Lauren –oh gosh. You should have seen her face when she saw how she was portrayed. Never been the same since. Changed her name to Laura, married Tyler, divorced, kept the last name and disappeared off the face of the Earth! The wedding was **nothing** compared to Bella and Edward's.'

I was thoughtful for a while. Childhood fantasies threatened to come to life. 'Are all stories true then?' Jessica laughed. 'I really don't know. Snow White? Cinderella? No idea. Twilight is though, but I doubt every single one is. Too much contradiction. And if you mean creatures, there can't be ten thousand types of vampires, can there?' I furrowed a brow. 'Why not? What about Vampires A-Z?' Jessica thought about it. 'Good point. You might actually be right,' she concluded. How dull can someone be to not remember a crucial part of a story _they themself_ were in?

'So you're done right? Want to come over and chat a bit?' I wasn't sure. Did I want to spend my time with a talkative 28 year old? 'I'm not sure' Jessica's face fell a bit. 'Oh please. It will be fun!' she pleaded. She was actually pleading! I gave in. I didn't have anything else to do in any case. I could escape with Seattle excuse or something. I really did need a computer.


	5. Chapter 4: NAQ

**Chapter 4: NAQ's**

Jessica lived in a double storey suburban home, with creamy walls and vintage paintings of shoes. The place itself was very neat and ordered, and I was met with two Chihuahua's –Rocky and Ronald- who barked like mad when I touched them. Jessica blabbered the whole time, about her job, her college, what she could remember from school. Then the topics started wandering to clothes, diets and... Behold. Boys. Uh oh.

'No boys!? At all!? Absolutely!? Really!?' Jessica was aghast. So what if my dating history was blank. There was no law to date. I'd never dated in my... oh. Wasn't there one? 'Who was it?' Jessica shot straight away, 'I know that look. Who? How many?'  
'Only one, I assure you. Only once, in my 12th and final school year. He was a month older than me...' I started slowly. 'Hair? Eyes? Body? Smile? Name? Details girl!' she urged excitedly. 'He was sort of my best friend you know,' I said, getting annoyed, 'he still is.'  
'You keep in contact with your boyfriend after splitting? How do you manage that?'  
'We're best friends!' I reminded her for maybe the fifth time so far.

'Okay... so what was his name?' I sighed. Better to just get this over with.  
'Cedric'  
'Hair colour"'  
'Dirty blonde, messy'  
'Eyes?'  
'Hazel'  
'Body?'  
'Jessica! How could you!' Jessica stared at me with her pleading eyes. They looked very false, but I couldn't be bothered, so I just mumbled, 'Dunno. Never saw it'  
'You never saw your boyfriend's body!!!'  
'He was my best friend too! That would have been awkward.'

'OK,' she was thoughtful, then went back into question mode. 'So what did you do?'  
'The first official date was at the movies. We saw a thriller. It was really cool. There was this guy...'  
'Then?' interrupted Jessica, and I frowned. 'Then we went ice skating, and then a party.'  
'Ooh! Did anyone get drunk? Cedric?'  
'Well... his drink was mixed with alcohol, but we usually don't drink. He did get slightly tipsy. That was the last date I think...'  
'What happened?' she asked in a scandalised tone. I started to feel uncomfortable sharing this.  
'Nothing bad. He... um... kissed me. He was drunk so I pushed him off easily and he slept. Wicked hangover too'  
'How was it? The kiss?'  
'Jessica! You never ask those kinds of questions! What is wrong with you?' Jessica just stared at me with those eyes. It failed completely, so she changed tactics.

'Please-tell-me-because-I-won't-tell-anyone-and-your-secrets-safe-with-me-and-I'm-the-best-secret-keeper-in-this-town-and-if-you-can't-trust-me-you-can't-trust-anyone-and...' It would have worked, if I hadn't once been the most annoying girl in the world myself. Still, I wanted to get out of here, so I just gave up. 'Ok. What do you want?'

'How was the kiss?'  
'It was too quick to be counted as a kiss. Just three unexpected seconds of alcoholic tongue and-'  
'He put in his tongue! This just gets even better!'  
'Oops. I never said that. Look, he was drunk so it doesn't mat-'  
'Don't say it doesn't matter. That's crucial! Do you still have feeling for him?'  
'No!'  
'Does he still like you?'  
'No!'  
'Is there anyone else in-'  
'No!'  
'Can you-'  
'Look. If all you want is gossip, go get a magazine because I have better things to do!' I shouted and then ran out to my car. I started the engine before I was fully in. Jessica came out at the last second, but I'd already stomped down on the pedal. I flew about three kilometres before I slowed down, and then I realised I had no idea where I was. I stopped the car, and surveyed the area. I was in the middle of a forest, and every direction looked the same.

'Great. Lost in the woods in Forks. I'm the next Bella Swan. This is utterly stupid!' I swore at myself for the idiocy, and drove on. Soon, I got to a point where the car couldn't move on due to the density of the trees, so I –very stupidly- got out and started hiking.

The meaningless hike was, I had to admit, fun, but soon I began to get bored. I was about to give up when I saw two small squirrels, and I stopped in my tracks. I loved animals, and I was so close to them! They were chattering anxiously, one running this way and that, the other holding a small nut. I took a step closer to get a better view.

Suddenly, they started running. Not away from me, _towards _me. I was taken by surprise. Animals did like me more than usual, but not so easily. But the squirrels ran straight passed me, as if some invisible danger was ahead. I hadn't moved at all.

Then, I realised that the squirrel's weren't the only ones vacating the place. A jaybird was flying somewhat to my right. It was unusual, but it could also have been coincidental. Things like this always happened in nature. I was curious however, to see what may have been scaring them, and trudged on.

I was being very quiet, but only thirty seconds had passed before I felt stupid, sneaking around in the bush. I was just making myself even more lost than I was in the first place – without a car. I turned back in the general direction of where I'd come from, it looked exactly the same.

Damn! Now I was _really_ lost. I looked back to where the animals had supposedly been fleeing from, when I saw a light in the distance. A small feeling of relief washed over me. I hurried forward, the light getting larger and larger. I was almost there, when –thanks to a gnarly tree trunk- I tripped over, and hurtled into a meadow.

At first I was too dazed to see anything. My head hurt badly, it throbbed too. I felt liquid and raised my hand to my scalp. Sure enough, when I brought it down, it glistened with blood.

I heard a gasp, and suddenly realised I wasn't alone. My eyes scanned the meadow and my breath hitched. Everything around me seemed to fade away until they were the only two things I saw.

A pair of golden eyes.

I felt darkness crawling from the sides of my vision, but I tried to push it away. Now was not the time to faint! I held on to my consciousness, and then I turned and ran. I ran as far and fast as I could. The darkness continued to crawl, but I didn't stop. I just ran, as the circles of green shrank, and then it was gone.

I succumbed, and fell to the forest floor.

**Jasper**

'Very nice Jazz. Now can we go?'  
Rosalie laughed, the nudged me. 'Come on. They're not coming. I bet you!'  
'Have you picked up Emmett's habit now?' joked Jake. Rosalie elbowed him, and he gasped in pain. 'Are we going or not? Mum and Dad aren't coming. Even ask Alice,' Renesmee tapped her foot impatiently. Alice nodded from beside Jacob. 'Fine. We'll go. They'll hunt on the way back anyway,' I gave in. No sooner had I said this, but everybody dispersed. 'Come on! Let's go hunting!' cheered Emmett and we followed.

Some time later, 'Alice? When are Edward and Bella coming back?' I asked.  
'Umm... soon. They're just discussing _us_, and a swim they want to organise, and Tanya's visit coming up... oh. And that girl,' she replied, playing with her elk.  
'The girl?' I continued, 'the one we heard screaming on the highway?'  
'Yeah. She reads a lot too. Modern and classics. She also bumped into Jess today, found out about all us. But she doesn't really believe it, just like others,' Alice said pointedly.  
'How do you know?'  
'Edward was spying a bit, and told me to watch as well. Going to Seattle to get a computer, received Gym membership, went to Jess's house...' her eyes glazed, 'now she storming out angrily. Wonder what happened? She reminds me of someone though...' Alice trailed off and stared absentmindedly at the sun. Her skin glittered, her full eyes shining. I twirled a bit of her hair, and she slapped my hand playfully.  
'Come on. I'm full,' I said, and we called the others to head back, Renesmee and Jacob punching each other, trying to see who would say "Ouch" first.


	6. Chapter 5: Avoiding Notice

**Chapter 5: Avoiding Notice**

We walked instead of ran, and talked about lots of stuff. Rosalie and Emmett were encouraging the idea of the swim, but Alice argued that she wanted to go to the mall. A long time later, when the votes were equal –Renesmee and Jacob for the mall because he couldn't swim, and I hated shopping- we reached the lake. Rosalie, Jacob and Emmett jumped, Jacob using the rocks especially placed for him. Renesmee and I followed. We made our way up to the house, when suddenly, there was a splash.

Alice?

I turned and saw a dripping wet figure standing in the middle of the lake. Her face was completely blank. Her eyes were staring unseeingly, and I knew she wouldn't be aware of anything. Jacob tried to use his teeth and pull her out from his rock, but almost fell in too, so I waded in myself.

I dragged her out, and waited. The she finally opened her mouth. 'The girl...' she spluttered, 'she... she...' Alice fell into a coughing fit as she regurgitated water and I patted her back. When she finally finished, she didn't leave anytime to recover, instead leaping to her feet and starting to run.

'Alice!' yelled Renesmee and Rosalie, starting to follow, 'where are you going?'  
'We have to get there before she revives. Hurry!' Alice called back without turning.  
We ran to the private meadow, a place the rest of us other than Bella and Edward, usually avoided. We met a shocked looking couple, who were staring at a small smear of blood on the tree trunk of a tall fir.

'Alice! What happened? It was so quick. She just tumbled in and ran off,' Bella automatically said. 'We have to go after her,' continued Edward, 'she's fainted. Her mind is completely blank.' Alice shook her head. 'We can't. She'll know Jessica was right and we can't risk that!' Bella said, her eyebrow creasing with worry. 'What on Earth happened?' asked Renesmee, as confused as I was. 'The girl fell into the meadow, and she saw us. I don't know what she was thinking; her mind was so confused it was shutting down. She forced herself to run away, and fainted someplace off. Then you barged in,' Edward explained, and then added, 'she it her head pretty badly too.'

'She might think she imagined it?' asked Rosalie. 'True,' agreed Emmett, 'but can we chance that?'  
'I say we clean her wound and get her back to her car. She'll think she slept off.' Everybody stared at Jacob, stunned. 'Not **all** of my plans are **bad**!' he exclaimed.

'Should we get Carlisle?' asked Bella. 'Edward can handle it,' Alice replied quickly, and then we set off, following the girls scent. We found her sprawled on the floor amongst leaves and twigs with a trickle of blood running down her forehead. I couldn't help licking my lips, although I'd almost completely overcome the bloodlust problem I'd once had. Alice, however, decided not to take a chance.

'Go Jasper. Go and take Renesmee.' She saw that I was about to argue, so she added, 'someone will need to tell Carlisle and Esme.' She was right. Renesmee cursed under her breath and stalked off. Alice gave me a sympathetic glance, and then I followed Renesmee.

'...and hopefully thinks she fell asleep. To be continued...' Renesmee finished narrating when we were back. 'Good. You did the right thing. I'm proud,' said Carlisle. 'Will she be OK?' asked Esme, feeling worried. 'I'm sure. She wasn't bleeding too badly. Just a cut I think. But Edward said it looked bad, but he was really confused,' I comforted her.

At that moment, the rest arrived.  
'It's absolutely fine. We cleaned her cut, put her in the car –pretty cool one too- and started the engine just as she was coming too. We stayed behind a bit to hear if she fell for it, but we needn't have. You could have heard her cussing from the next state when she thought she'd fell asleep in the midst of driving,' Emmett narrated. 'I know it was foolish, but we thought that it would be easier for her to believe she had just imagined the meadow if she didn't wake up in the middle of the forest,' explained Bella upon seeing Esme's disapproving look. She sighed and nodded.

'Alice? What has she decided now?' Carlisle asked. Alice closed her eyes and held her fingers at her temple. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Then, very suddenly, both Edward and Alice jumped to their feet and gasped simultaneously. 'Oh no!'


End file.
